Heal Me When I'm Broken
by KNDfreak
Summary: Takes place in the NFS universe of my story, NFS: Naruto's style. Naruto relfects on his relationship with Hinata, and how much it means to him. Spoiler alert! Things happen even before I wrote them. Read at your own risk!


Naruto felt like a worried wife. Always left behind, always waiting, always _worrying._ Meanwhile, the husband was off doing shit for the country, not knowing if he would see her again the next day. However, the roles have been switched.

Instead of it being Naruto doing dangerous stunts, it was actually _Hinata _we need to be worrying about. Because Hinata knew the streets better than anyone, Hinata was a _gang member _whose life is on the line because there were many people who was out for Hinata's blood, including her father.

They never talked about Hiashi much, not since he'd baiscally kicked her out of his life forever, and had sent many cops after the street racing thug, dead or alive, it didn't matter. The hatred had ran deep, and Hinata was forced to think she was as dead as they come. Then she met up with Akatsuki gang, and that's when Hinata had learned how to kill.

_"It's never easy," _Hinata had said. _"But you know you gotta, when it's you vs the person you're killing. Later times, you'll regret it, but you know you have to move on."_

Since then, Naruto had tried to be more comprehending to Hinata's lifestyle, knowing there's nothing but up from here on out. However, Naruto was not comfortable with killing an innocent life, gang member or not.

_"You can't just kill them, right? There's got to be another way." _Naruto plead, hoping Hinata would understand.

_"Wish there was, but if I just let them go, even for a minute, they'll kill me."_

Naruto bit his lip, keeping his concerns in. Because Naruto didn't understand what it means to live out on your own; not when you have to kill in order to survive, to protect, and to hope for a better day. No matter how many lessons Hinata had taught him, no matter how many stories he'd listen to from either Sakura or Kakashi, Naruto would never know the true meanings of being alone.

Because, Naruto had never been in that situation.

Naruto had Iruka; Hinata had nothing.

Naruto was protected; Hinata wasn't.

Naruto had a home; Hinata didn't.

Naruto was _loved_; Hinata didn't know what it was like to be loved until the Akatsuki came, and then Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

When nobody wanted her, and when nobody had seen and lived through the horrors of a gang member like her, Hinata had been nothing, but broken pieces. And after falling apart so many times, Hinata had steeled herself for the worse; had to make sure that anything threatening her way of living was gone, anything threatening to take what was **hers **dead, and made sure to never repeat any mistakes in the past.

She'd teasured her friendship with Sakura, her competition relationship with Sasuke, and her abnormal friendship with Kakashi, but most of all, she treated her relationship with Naruto like it was her last. Naruto knew how easily she was broken, and instead of abbanding her like most people had done in her life, Naruto helped her _feel _again.

_"You're only one person, Hinata," _Naruto whispered to her one night. _"Please stop taking the blame from others. You aren't as strong as you think."_

_"I need to, Naruto." _Hinata had whispered back, tears in her eyes. _"Cause if I'm not the hero, then who will be?"_

_"Nobody needs a hero. And if one do, that'll be you, Hinata. But I'll always be there, reguardless of me not fitting in your world."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Til the day I die."_

Since then, Naruto had see her _relaxed_. She didn't sleep with a gun under pillow like Naruto would find, she didn't look like the stern type of women that would get pissed off easily, and she'd finally admitted that she was **safe. **Hinata could finally sleep, knowing she won't wake up with a gun to the face, or any sort of weapon. Hinata's smile, her rare, _beautiful_ smile was always on her face when she's around him, which means alot to Naruto. Hinata had harden herself to protect herself from rejections, and now when she'd finally got the love she deserves, she was an beautiful person more so than Naruto thought possible.

A door slam broke his train of thoughts and Naruto looked over to see Hinata stumbling all over the place, bleeding heavily from the shoulder.

"Damn it, Hinata! Be more careful!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the first aid kit and helped her remove her shirt.

"Sorry." She grunted, not really sorry at all. Naruto sighed as he tended the wound.

"What happen?"

"Got into a fight with one of the unknown gang member rookie." She hissed as she felt the jab of alcohol on her fresh wound. "Brought a gun, shot me in the shoulder, but I cut off his air supply with my blade." She smirked, cocky. Naruto sighed.

"Please leave the gory scene to someone else." He mumbled, wrapping the wound up. Hinata smiled.

"Sorry love." She kissed him on the cheek, causing him to sigh again.

"That's okay. Come, you're already late for dinner."

"Ramen _again_?" Hinata asked, smirking, knowing it was her lover's favorite. Said lover blushed.

"N-no!" He shouted, fast walking into the kitchen. Hinata laughed.

"Whatever you say, love." Hinata teased, smiling. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a bath, that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, his mood ruined by once again, his lover. Hinata just laughed at the pouty face before going upstairs, and into the bathroom. Once the shower was on, Naruto turned back to the dinner.

Meanwhile, Hinata sighed as she watched the blood from her leg turned pink. She had somehow manage to sneak this wound undected by Naruto, but knew it was only a matter of time. Sighing, Hinata began to wash up, thinking over her life.

It was hard being the one people always look up to, but Hinata knew now, because of Naruto, that she wasn't as tough as she seem. At her weakest point, Naruto had never turn his head away, like Hinata had both feared and hope, and instead helped her find her way back to life. She knew the amount of Thanks Yous weren't going to be enough to repay the blond for all that he's done for her. When Hinata had snarled, and bit the hand that fed her, Naruto didn't overlook it. When Hinata made sure to make Naruto hate her by telling him all the horrors she's witness as a gang member, Naruto only comfort her. When Hinata didn't see him as a friend, Naruto made sure she will in time. All this and more should have made somebody's head turn, but not Naruto, and that was all she really needed.

_"How can you love me?" She snarled at the blond, who was picking himself up from being smacked and punched. "How can you love filthy trash? I was nothing! I always was nothing! There's nothing you can say to change it!"_

_"But," Naruto started, looking straight at her. "There is something."_

_"Prove it!" Hinata snarled again, hatred and anger raising. This is exactly why she didn't want to become close to anyone. If they knew the real her, everything Hinata is, was, and made of will be broken. She loved the blond boy, she really did, but..._

_"You're beautiful. More so than any girl I have ever seen. Also, you're the strongest girl I have ever seen, and I don't mean physically either." Hinata looked at him, confused and angry. Why must the pretty and out of reach ones speak lies? Seeing the doubtful look, Naruto continued. "You told me of your past. You told me your story, shared your horrors with me. Even when I started racing, you never seem to quit giving me information about you. You trust me, and don't say you don't, cause it's in your eyes. However, you are confused, because you were never shown any loving before, and because of that, you don't know how to apporach this. You love me." At this, Hinata gasped, eyes widen, before they stared to water._

_"Why aren't you gone, then, since you know so much?" Hinata sneered, knowing it'll be her last. Naruto shook his head._

_"Cause," He touched her hand, causing Hinata swallow harshly. "I don't want to leave. Not when the feeling's mutural."_

Hinata turned off the water before stepping out into the hallway and going into her room. Once there, she started wrapping her wound on her leg, before putting on clothes, and going downstairs. When she went into the kitchen, Naruto looked at her, worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Pause.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


End file.
